


I Know

by kuusewa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusewa/pseuds/kuusewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren works part-time in a grocery store and Levi is a regular customer who catches Eren's eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Am I using this site right? Lol. This is my first anime fan fiction so it's gonna be a bit short. Constructive criticism is appreciated ^^

I know a lot of things. 

I know he lives in the neighboring neighborhood. I know he will always come by in a plain T-shirt, sweatpants, and half-assed combed hair only on Tuesdays. I know he likes honey and lemon tea because he always buys a can even when he’s getting one other thing. I know he prefers pork bacon over turkey bacon but he’ll choose turkey if all the pork look like they were smothered in fat. I know he picks out the best fruit since he checks for bruises, cuts, and color. I know he likes reading the latest issue of a magazine in the books and cereal section instead of buying it. I know he drinks organic milk and likes chocolates. 

I know too many things.

The second Tuesday of April was one of those days when I could check off everything he was doing correctly, but nothing he was doing was right. He came into the store in rather a rush. He wore a white dress shirt, a red tie, and black dress pants. He raced pass the beverage section. We just stocked up some new cans of tea. He tossed a pack of fatty turkey bacon. I went through the trouble to select all the good pork ones towards the front and top that day. He didn’t mind the fruits or the magazines. He took some yogurt and a bag of chips. He didn’t seem like a chip and yogurt person. Even after the madness, he still got a chocolate fudge cake.

He let out a deep breath and looked at me. I looked back. He glanced at his items and back at me. “Hey,” he said in a demanding tone. It took me a while to realize he was at my station to pay. I stuttered a “Hi, how are you today?” before beginning to ring everything up and bag.

He took out his wallet and watched as his total increased. Just as I was about to bag the bacon, the last item, he stopped me. “Hey. Can you cancel that one? I don’t have enough for it.” I stopped myself from staring at him, shocked. He held a ten and five between his middle and index fingers. He doesn’t seem like one to forget his wallet or credit card. He only needed a dollar and ten cents left. 

"It’s fine. I can pay for the rest of it," I tell him, searching my pockets for change. 

"No, it’s fine. I don’t like turkey bacon that much anyway." 

"I know," I accidentally admitted. 

"What?" 

"What? Uh, I mean, nothing, nothing. I’ll just lend you the rest." 

"Stop," he ordered. "It’s just bacon." I didn’t need my first real encounter with him to be an argument so I called Connie, a co-worker, over to put the meat back. He handed me his money and watched me slip them into my register as he put the bags in his cart. 

As the receipt printed, he said, “Thank you, though,” he paused to peek at my name tag, “Eren.” I pause and handed him the receipt.. He turned to leave without a word. 

"Ah, have a nice day," I blurted out. He kind of halted to notify that he heard but I didn’t hear him respond. I didn’t find out his name.

He started coming back every Tuesday in a T-shirt and sweats again. He reads his magazines and buys all of the right stuff again. We occasionally have eye contact and I smile at him and he tries to smile back. He asks me for help whenever he needs assistance for some things like reaching stuff on high shelves or finding a random item he needs for a particular occasion. I like how he only asks me. 

I know more things.

I know he works in an office. I know he doesn’t like bacon. He buys it for a friend who can’t seem to find any good pork or turkey ones at their place. I know he likes to buy his groceries here because our bathrooms are always clean whenever he needs to use them. I know he doesn’t like tomatoes or pumpkins. I now know he knew that I organized the bacon just for him. I know he is called Levi.

I know only a handful of things..


End file.
